


Our Daily Misadventures

by cactusplease



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusplease/pseuds/cactusplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I still can't believe you actually did it..." Killua shot Gon a judgmental stare.</p><p>[Honestly, someone please remind me why I fell in love with...]</p><p>"... such an idiot", Killua blurted out.</p><p>"Yeah," Gon exclaimed, "but I'm 'your' idiot!" </p><p>☆ Basically, Killua & Gon being one hell of a dorky couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entry Successful; Thinking Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua struggles with his love life during math class.

A few sunrays managed to pierce through the space between the branches of the cherry blossom tree and illuminated some parts of the chalkboard, where difficult mathematical equations were written down.

It was 8:30 am and Killua Zoldyck was copying the tasks in his notebook with an apathetic look on his face.

When he finished doing so, he leaned back on his chair and released a deep yawn while stretching his hands upwards, after which he placed his elbow on the desk and put his chin in his hand, while playing with his pen using the other one.

He hated the idea of having to get up early everyday just to “visit a different building” and spend most of his time sitting on a chair, pretending to be a concentrated and well-behaved student.

Killua thought that school was a total waste of time since the things he was studying were neither interesting nor important; the selected subjects and schedule actually played a minor role as to why he disliked school – the major role was played by the other students.

Although he is mostly calm and composed, Killua easily gets annoyed when an excessive drama rises out of nowhere and then begins an inevitable racket, which just makes him want to slaughter the source of the sound.

After all, the six main conversations that students lively took part in were either lame jokes, meaningless shit, badmouthing, gossiping, love interests or leisure activities.

Killua couldn't care less about them as long as they were discussed in a quiet and civilized manner.

Even though he doesn't socialize much, Killua has never felt deprived of the desperate need to communicate with someone.

He found no profit in making small talks or taking part in dialogues which didn't concern him in the least.  
Two years spent in high school, Killua had the opportunity to observe most of the people his age and his final conclusion was that they were selfish, arrogant, intolerant, impudent, amoral...

The list goes on, its content expanding each day.

Of course, Killua could think of only one exception, one person whose description didn't fit in that list.

In a short summary, Killua detested school – the building itself and the contents inside.

He hated doing something that was against his will and regarding such a trivial matter such as attending classes, he could easily just wind it up and do as he pleases, but regardless of that, he had a reason why he kept going to such a plaguesome place.

The reason was a boy his age, with short spiky hair and warm amber eyes.

His name was Gon Freecss and Killua loved, and appreciated every moment spent together.

He respected Gon because he was different from the others – simpleminded, cheerful, loyal, trustworthy, honest and kind.

They met in their first year of high school and Killua couldn't be more grateful because thanks to their strong established bond, all of the irksome and annoying events that occurred at school would fade in an instant, being replaced by fun memories created with Gon.

Killua's time spent at school became bearable, even pleasant, thanks to that short spiky-haired boy.

His favorite period was P.E. because it's the only time when he and Gon could release all that energy boiling inside of them, go wild and just have some fun.

The only other part of everyday school life that Killua loved was recess since then he and Gon would secretly go on the rooftop and play some cards, talk about whatever and eat their lunches together because in any case, when you eat and share your food with a precious and dear person, it tastes more delicious!

                                                                                                                   * * *

Killua waited impatiently for the first recess of the day to arrive.

Staring at the clock above the chalkboard, he estimated approximately twenty minutes left.

He released a deep sigh and tilted his head downwards.

 _Just a little longer_ he thought, as he gripped his pen tighter.

He wanted to tell Gon about the ridiculous fight he and Milluki put up over a chokorobo-kun!

A smirk appeared on his face just thinking about it, and he quickly covered his mouth with both hands in an attempt to prevent a giggle from taking over him.

After succeeding in doing so, Killua decided to kill the remaining time by solving the equations – a temporary method of distraction.

Half a minute or so passed after his pen stopped working; he searched for another one in his pencil case, but failed in finding such an item there – only a ruler, rubber, scissors and a broken pencil.

 _Damn, of all the times_... he thought irritated as he leaned back on his chair.

Killua extended his hand backwards.

“Oi, Gon, give me a pen” he said whispering while still looking at his notebook.

He waited and waited but no pen or reply reached him.

“Gon. Pen. _Now_.” he repeated himself, but nothing happened. 

_Again? Is he ignoring me on purpose?_

“Okay. Gon, could you _please_ lend me a pen?”

Killua waited a few seconds but still no reply.

His brow started twitching as a sign of irritation and impatience.

“Gon! Are you deaf?!” Killua asked in an angry and slightly louder manner, whilst turning around to face Gon, and as soon as his icy eyes landed on him, he understood why no pen or reply were received.

Gon's arms were folded on the desk and his cheek was pressed against the back of his hand.

He was sleeping.

_Ah, that idiot... so this was the reason._

Killua sighed as he crossed his arms and put them on the back of his chair.

After calming down, he forgot about the needed pen, about the equations, about his surroundings,  
about time... about everything.

He placed his chin on the back of his hand and started exploring Gon's features - detached from reality, the boy looked so calm and peaceful.

Killua noticed a small strand of hair fallen on Gon's forehead.

Instinctively, he reached out his hand and placed the lock of hair back to its original position.

But that's not where Killua's actions ceased.

Starting from the forehead to the cheekbone, his index finger slowly started brushing against Gon's soft skin.

He made a short pause and proceeded sliding his finger down reaching Gon's jaw, then his neck...

A subtle smile appeared on Killua's face, but only for a brief moment since, unfortunately, it all came back to him – the realization of time, his surroundings, everything.

As his eyes went from narrow to wide open in less than a second, he turned around to face his desk, unable to deny two things: his cheeks being covered by a red shade and his heart rate increasing fast.

He tilted his head downwards, staring at his knees and trying to calm down.

 _Fuck. S-shit... shit. Fuck!_ he shouted repeatedly in his head.

 _What was I thinking?! Acting so carelessly and... and... Oh, fuck! Okay. Calm down. Just. Breathe_.

Killua closed his eyes.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

He managed to calm his heartbeat. _Okay, well, we are situated in the last seats of the middle row in the classroom so it shouldn't be a problem. No one saw. No one witnessed what I just did. No one!_

 _Plus, there were no signs of my actions_ _being spotted – I heard no sounds or camera clicks... but still..._

 _Shit._ He lost control over his heart rate again.

After a few moments of hesitation, Killua slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head.

He turned to face the left and right rows of students, and finally those sitting in front of him.

When he finished his observation mission, Killua just sat still for a few seconds, after which released a long sigh of relief, whilst scratching the back of his neck.

A smug expression covered Killua's face because of the mere fact that half of his classmates were too focused on the equations, while the other half were either too busy using their smart phones or sleeping like Gon.

_So I got all worked up for nothing, huh... Honestly, I... but...wait. Why... why did I actually react this way...?_

Killua frowned feeling uneasy and confused of his own actions. _I mean, it's not like I care about others' opinions, or Gon and I are keeping our relationship a secret... We became lovers not long ago, two weeks and four days to be exact._

Killua entered thinking mode.

_Though, it really is better this way – other people should just mind their own personal lives. I don't need anybody's mockery or approval... all I need is..._

_But still! That little piece of shit..._ Killua thought as he gritted his teeth and tighten his fists; his brow started twitching again.

_If it weren't for him looking so mellow and enticing while sleeping, and not only then, I wouldn't even think of touching him!!_

_Why that... How dare he makes me experience and deal with this sort of bullshit!_

A diabolik smile appeared on Killua's face as he quickly turned around and whacked Gon on the head.

“Aaaaaaah..!” Gon instantly got up after the painful impact and started rubbing his head. “Eeeh? Wh-what happened? Killua? What was that for?! Why did you hit me?!” he asked in a loud and agonizing voice, blinking repeatedly and trying to comprehend the situation.

“First,” Killua said as he pointed his index up “because I can, and second” his middle finger took place next to his index, “because you're an irresponsible idiot, that's why!”

As Killua finished his sentence, he hit Gon yet again.

“Ah, whaaaaat... What are you talking about? And stop hitting me already! You're the irresponsible one, not me! - hitting an innocent person while sleeping! It's dangerous, you know!” Gon kept rubbing his head.

“Shut up, idiot! This is all your fault anyway, why don't you just go to bed earlier?!”

“Huuuuh?” Gon stared at Killua with a puzzled and confused expression, having lost all track of the conversation.

“Hey, you two! What on earth do you think you're doing?! Class still hasn't ended and you're disturbing your classmates and me including, with your stupid and meaningless quarrel!” yelled the teacher. “What is this childish and absurd behavior? If you don't put an end to it, you'll be paying the principal a nice and long visit!”

“Oh, pipe down, old man... this doesn't concern you in the least,” Killua turned to face him with a pissed off expression “and regarding the disturbance part, you're the only one who's complained so far. I didn't hear anyone else telling me to keep quiet, since it's obvious they'd rather witness an intriguing scene such as this, than solve your stupid equations!” he shouted while pointing at the chalkboard.

“So, to wrap it up, your statement was half-accurate but it's still irrelevant to me, and regarding your threat - it means absolutely nothing; taking advantage of the principal's higher position as the ultimate means to frighten us every time you've lost control over a particular situation, regarding a student's behavior... it just means that you are an incompetent and disrespected man, unsuited for the profession as a teacher.” Killua put his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

“Ah, and if I were to believe the rumors spreading around that your wife and child have left you...  
I guess that would mean that you've failed in two major aspects of your life - family and career.”

“Fweeew” Killua let out a low whistle, “it must suck to be you right now, old man.”

Everyone in the classroom had their jaws dropped while staring at Killua, except Gon who wore a “you've really done it now” look.

                                                                                                        * * *

There were two chairs standing on the right side of the door, which led to the principal's office, and Killua and Gon were sitting on them.

Gon was swinging his feet back and forth, staring out the window in front of him, watching the shaking branches of the cherry blossom tree.

He took a pause from doing that and turned his head to face Killua.

With that lazy posture he was sitting in, he looked like he was going to fall from the chair anytime now - hands in his pockets and feet stretched out before him, only his heels touching the ground.

Gon was worried about him since he noticed that empty look in his eyes.

Killua was deep in thought.

“Hey, Killua” Gon started off with a cheerful note in his voice “um, why did you say it was all my fault in the first place? And what does my bedtime have to do with it? I mean, I didn't go to sleep that late yesterday... Well, I don't remember the exact time but I'm sure it was betwee—"

But Killua didn't pay attention to what Gon was saying at all. He was speculating on what had just happened; he was speculating on his actions and behavior.

_Shit._

_Now that I visioned myself doing and saying all that stuff, from a third point of view... I am actually the same as everyone else in that room. I'm no different from them, making a huge fuss over nothing, acting all high and mighty... I don't understand really...I don't want to accept it either, being lumped together with the likes of them._

_Damn it..._ Killua gritted his teeth. _Why was I embarrassed when I stroke Gon's skin? That soft lovely skin... Why can't I act naturally without being worried about anyone seeing me? Why am I so weak, unable to face the unknown... I don't care about others' opinions but if they find out about my relationship with Gon, I'd definitely have to deal with idiots who disapprove of it and I'd just end up here, on this same spot, same chair, a few more times before I actually get expelled._

_No. I can't let that happen... I can't be separated from him... not when we have such little time left before our graduation comes and we get to leave this dump, and begin our journey of traveling the world together. We've saved enough money, thanks to our part-time jobs and I've been trying hard to receive high grades so that I would get a scholarship, for mine and Gon's sake._

_No, I definitely can't let him down. I just have to keep it cool and not let anyone provoke me._

“-illua?”

_Hm. If anyone actually crossed the line and really pissed me off... or they hurt Gon..._ _I could just track them down later, outside of school premises of course, and beat the shit out of them._

“Killua!”

 _Oh, yes. I'd definitely make them feel sorry, but only if it's necessary. Okay_!

A determined smile appeared on Killua's face as he closed his eyes.

_So, the conclusion is that I have to be more self-controlled and patient, and do my best not to jeopardize our future plans with Gon._

_Yes, that's it. Gon... Gon comes in first place; his happiness comes first. I must protect it and-_

“KILLUA!!”

Killua's eyes went wide open as he lost his balance and fell from the chair.

Gon's scream tore the silver-haired boy apart from his thoughts; he quickly got up and sat on his chair.

“Hm?” Killua turned to face Gon whilst rubbing his back.

“Don't you “hm” me, Killua! You weren't listening at all, were you? Tell me right now, tell me this instance! What is happening? What were you thinking so hard about? What was that earlier in the classroom?! Oh, and I almost forgot! That fall just now, SERVES YOU RIGHT! Guess it's just karma punishing you for when you hit me those two times. You know I love you, but you can be really unfair sometimes... not to mention unreasonable.” Gon crossed his arms and closed his eyes as an angry expression covered his face.

Killua blinked repeatedly, lost in shock and disbelief.

A shy smile slowly made its way on his face, after which became wide and candid.

Then Killua just started laughing, quiet and awkward in the beginning but after a few seconds it turned into a loud and honest laugh, tears appearing in the corners of his eyes.

“Huh? What's so funny?” Gon asked with a puzzled expression.

As Killua calmed down and stopped laughing, he wiped away the tears.

Then slowly, bit by bit, leaned towards Gon and their foreheads touched.

“Killua...?”

“Gon, I... I'm sorry, sorry for being selfish and ignorant today, and any other previous or future days. But now I have my resolve and,... I'll stick to it. I promise.” Killua said with a smile and closed eyes, “You can definitely count on me, because... I love you too and I won't let you down, no matter what.”

Killua slowly opened his eyes and looked right into the other boy's beautiful amber ones.

He gently put his hand on Gon's cheek... then their lips met one another; a pleasant and soft encounter.

The two boys closed their eyes, experiencing the exquisite sensation of electricity running through their entire bodies.

It happened every time their lips touched; this was their third official kiss actually.

They didn't know how to explain this feeling, but one thing they did know: it was an exhilarating experience, proof of their strong bond.

Killua opened his eyes and their lips separated; he slowly removed his hand from Gon's cheek.

Gon just stood there with his eyes still closed “Mhmm, I'm not quite sure I understand what you're talking about but... okay!” he opened his eyes and a wide smile revealing two white rows of teeth appeared.

“Hey, Killua, after this whole thing with the principal ends, let's go on the rooftop! Aunt Mito made me a special bento for today and I can't wait to taste it and share it with you!”

“Ah, sure. If it ends before recess starts, because then we won't have enough time.”

“Yes!” Gon shouted enthusiastically as he raised his fist upwards.

Suddenly the door opened and the principal came out. “Okay, you two may enter” he stated while going back inside.

Killua sighed as he stood up. “Here we go...”

“Don't worry, Killua! I'm sure everything will go smooth and it'll be over before we know it! ”

“I sure hope it does.”

“Ahh, I can already taste those delicious onigiri, tamagoyaki and sushi...” said Gon as he rubbed his tummy while they entered the room and closed the door.

But nothing like that happened.

The two boys spent the entire recess at the principal's office and they had to wait for a whole nother period to pass by, before trying the special bento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first published fanfic! (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑  
> Really hope you liked it and you'll tune in for more!  
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting! (´▽`ʃƪ)  
> 


	2. System Overload;Epic Fails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua & Gon sharing a bath and a fight, before going to the cinema.

It was misty and humid in there, but the boys enjoyed their bath time. 

Gon was leaning at the far end of the bathtub with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling, and Killua was leaning against the spiky-haired boy's chest with his arms crossed.

Gon was just spacing out, but the Zoldyck teen had once again entered thinking mode.  
_Ah, this sure feels nice._ He thought as he closed his eyes. _I can finally relax and spend my time in serenity and silence. I mean, after today's charade, who wouldn't need a goddamn break from..._ _from life, from_ _everything?_ _At least for a little while; b_ _ut whatever... I have my resolve and I'll stick to it. I will be a more responsible person and protect and cherish the bond I share with Gon. Because... after all, I am in love with that little piece of shit and I can't let things just fall apart and end._ Killua shifted slightly, now his cheek pressed against Gon's chest, and smiled.

 _Ah, yes, I definitely love this bastard... his existence_ _ignites the spark of hope deep inside of me, he_ _gives my life a meaning and purpose - to devote myself in both our happiness and affection. After all, he..._ Killua suddenly opened his eyes.

 _Wait. Wait just one moment. I love Gon and I definitely know why, but... But why does_ _he_ _love me_ _?_

The silver-haired boy slowly closed his eyes again. _Well, now that I think about it, we've known each other for almost 3 years and we became lovers almost 3 weeks ago... Hmmm, I wonder which qualities of mine does Gon like. Or dislike? Why did he fall in love with me in the first place? I mean, why did our friendship actually blossom into something more, into love?_ _Guess it just sort of happened...?_

 _Hmph._ Although skeptical, the thought still crossed his mind - _it can't be only physical attraction... Right?_ he frowned at that last part because it was just plain stupid.

_Yeah, there's definitely more than just that, I'm positive. But still..._

Uneasiness and curiosity wrapped their thin veils around the insecure boy.

Yup, Killua had a nasty habit of over thinking stuff and often came to the wrong conclusions, but soon the silence was broken.

"Killua", Gon said with a soft and quiet voice which echoed throughout the room, "Could it be that you've fallen asleep?"

"Yeah, you wish" he murmured as he opened his eyes, still frowning.

But he couldn't help it.

The question was tearing him apart from the inside out, so he decided to go for it.

"Hey, Gon... "

"Mmhm? What is it?" he removed his hands from the back of his head, placing his left one on the side of the tub and used his right one to trace Killua's collarbone.

With sleepy eyes and a subtle smile he waited for what his companion had to say.

Pretending to ignore the pleasure of Gon's delicate movements, the snowy haired boy began talking, "I-I'll just get straight to the point and ask you. No beating around the bush, 'kay? Killua sighed, feeling irritated. "So... will you-can you tell me why do you... why you love me?"

"Eh? Why are you suddenly asking?" Gon's eyes were sleepy no more as he ceased all action.

"Idiot. Don't answer my question with a question." Killua felt the nasty blushes creeping on his cheeks.

"Hmmm... Alright, then I would say that I love you because of many reasons" Gon said with a plain smile as he stared up the ceiling and slid his index down to the Zoldyck's arm, tenderly drawing tiny circles.

At that moment Killua felt like drowning in the bathtub but he knew that wouldn't be an option.

"Hmph, will we actually ever get to the part where you _share_ those reasons with me?" he asked as he shifted into his initial posture, impatiently taping his index.

"Nnnnoope."

"Huh?!" Killua's eyes widen as he swiftly uncrossed his arms and dropped them in fists as he hit the water, causing little splashing waves, and turned around to face Gon with an annoyed and surprised expression,"Why not?!"

"Why _yes_?"

"Arrghh, there you go again answering my question with a question... Because!", Killua turned around and once again crossed his arms, offering a deal he was sure Gon wouldn't refuse.

"If you tell me why you love me, I'll also tell you why... why I love _you_!

"Oh, I already know why you love me, I mean who wouldn't fall in love with a hunk like me?Ahahahah"

"You idiot," Killua slammed his fist onto Gon's head, "don't get too cocky!"                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

"Ow!"

 

 

              •         •        •

 

 

After climbing up the stairs to the second floor, she stopped in front of the first door on the left & knocked.

"Gon, Killua, after you're done with your bath, could you come downstairs for a bit?"

She received an answer straight away.

"Ooookaaay, Mito-san! We're actually almost finished so we'll be down soooon!" Gon shouted with a cheerful tone in his voice.

Mito smiled and walked away, entering Gon's room.

She picked up the boys' dirty clothes from the floor but before taking them away to the laundry machine, she checked if there were any items in the pockets.

She found Killua's yoyos and placed them on the cupboard, next to a photo frame.

Mito took the frame and stared at the photograph which was placed in it.

She was the one who took the picture and even though by accident, it was a pretty good one - her son and the silver-haired boy, back in their first year of high school, giving each other fist-bumps with dorky expressions.

"Ah, they grow up so fast..." she smiled gently, "To think that they're already adults who'll soon start their individual lives..." Mito left the frame back where it belonged and headed to the laundry machine downstairs.

She was the only one who knew of the relationship the two boys shared.

 

         

               •        •        •                    

                                                      

 

Sounds of typing and clicking the mouse echoed throughout the kitchen in the Freecss residence. Mito was using the laptop to surf the net.

"Oh, what a pity..." she pouted and leaned back, crossing her hands in disappointment.

A deep sigh was released afterwards.

_Well, it is better than nothing... Although I was hoping for—_

"Heeeey, Mito-saaan! What's happening?"

Her thoughts interrupted by the loud greeting of her son.

Gon and Killua entered the room dressed in fresh and new clothes and using towels to dry their hair.

"Ah, boys, there you are..."

"Did you need our assistance with something?" Killua asked.

"No, actually, I wanted to share some good news with you!" she said whilst smiling and scrolled up the page on the monitor.

"Two weeks ago, I entered this competition online aiming to win this fancy trip abroad,"

Gon's eyes gleamed at the sound of those words, "but unfortunately I wasn't selected as the winner."

Gon slumped his shoulders down, the mask of excitement and enthusiasm falling off.

"However, I wasn't left completely empty handed, I managed to win this incentive award", she pointed at the screen, "two tickets for a 3D movie, but I don't want them, so I'm giving them to you guys."

"Really?! 3D! How cool!", Gon exclaimed. "Thank you, Mito-san!"

"Yeah, thanks. It's been a while since we've last seen a movie on the big screen", said Killua with a calm smile. "

"Ah, well I'm glad the tickets won't go to waste and you'll have fun!" Mito added clicked the mouse a few times, making a new window appear, "Then, there's only one last thing we need to take care of."

The two boys drew closer to her and stared at the screen.

"So, you have to choose between two types of film genres; either an action & adventure or psychological thriller."

Both teens shouted simultaneously:  
"ACTION&ADVENTURE!"  
"PSYCHOLOGICAL THRILLER!"

Mito was surprised as she blinked a couple of times, looking from Gon to Killua.

The two males also stared at each other, aware of the inevitable conflict which was going to occur.

"No! An action & adventure is more appropriate since it's a sunny and beautiful day, which fills me with positive energy and makes me all fired up for some nice fighting scenes and epic moves!"

"So you're using the weather as an argument for your reason?", Killua sighed. "I won't even comment on the other selfish and preposterous one... Look, Gon, the psychological thriller is obviously the better choice. It has the potential to stir up that rusty processing unit in your brain and actually use it to connect clues and solve difficult, enigmatic tasks and learn more about human nature, that's why—"

"NOO, ACTION&ADVENTURE!" cried out the golden-eyed boy.

"Seriously? You think shouting is the best method for conviction? Or is it your last resor—"

"ACTION&ADVENTURE!!"

"PSYCHOLOGICAL THRILLER!"

 **"ACTION** **& ADVENTURE** **!!"**

 ******"PSYCHOLOGICAL THRILLER!"**

"NO!"

"YES!!"

 **"BOYS, CUT IT OUT!"** , Mito raised her voice, obviously annoyed.

Killua and Gon turned to face her, startled by the undeniably loud and powerful tone.

"You know very well what must be done in situations like these", she said whilst crossing her arms.

The two boys looked straight into each other's eyes and nodded.

They threw the towels aside and prepared themselves by taking the appropriate stance and after a few seconds, the tension was finally broken when they shouted in unison:  
****

**"Rock, Paper, Scissors, GO!!!"**

It was the only method they used when not being able to reach an agreement.

Simple, fair and risky.

"Well, I guess it's decided then", said Mito as she witnessed the winner.

"Yes!"

"Noooooo! Why didn't I use scissooors!", cried out Gon as he dramatically fell on his knees and grabbed his head.

"Sorry, Gon. Better luck next time", replied Killua with a smug expression, sticking out his tongue.

"Ookay, so the psychological one it is!", said Mito as she was about to select the empty square and press enter, when the phone in the living room rang.

"Ah, I wonder who that could be...", she quickly got up and went to answer it.

Killua picked his towel up and started folding it.

That's when Gon saw his chance.

He couldn't help himself; it was as if some kind of strange force was pulling him toward the laptop - grabbing the mouse and picking the adventurous action movie and finally pressing enter.

He received a notification that he has to present the given identification sequence of numbers and letters to the pay desk at any cinema and he'll receive his free tickets.

And it just happened like that; those impulsive actions couldn't be undone and he was well aware of that.

Gon was staring at the screen as if in a trance, his heart beating fast. He slowly turned his head, now facing Killua who was watching him with eyes wide open. "Gon, what did you just do...?"

But the spiky-haired boy just started laughing sheepishly. "Ah, well..."

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU DO?", Killua threw himself on top of Gon and they both fell to the ground.

The Zoldyck teen grabbed the other boy's hem and shook him back and forward, shouting in fury, "How could you!", his right fist flying at Gon's face but didn't manage to land a hit since Gon stopped him by capturing it with his hand.

"Wait, Killua! It wouldn't have been fair, I mean that you were going to be the only one enjoying the film and-and isn't it important that we both have fun? I'm sure that if we watch the action movie, we'll feel content and satisfied together! I can guarantee it, so-"

"...fair? It wouldn't have been fair, you say...", Killua's voice was low and calm, as he stared at Gon with a terrifying killing intent, but quickly lost his temper. "THEN WHAT WAS THE WHOLE POINT IN PLAYING THE STUPID GAME, YOU DIMWIT?!"

Killua aimed his left fist but his attack was blocked yet again by Gon's left hand.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Killua! I don't know what got into me, it won't happen again, I promise!"

"Hey, boys, did you-", Mito stood at the door frame, staring at the teenagers' silly fight.

She wondered what had happened at first, but after seeing them like that - rolling on the floor, Killua attacking Gon and Gon defending himself...

She smiled and leaned on the door frame, crossing her hands. _They may look like eighteen_ , the thought crossed her mind, _but they surely act like ten year olds._

 

 

_•         •         •_

 

 

In the end, Killua agreed to go watch the action & adventure film with Gon, but only on one condition - the spiky-haired boy had to tell him what his true feelings were.

Now, they were walking down the busy streets, heading to the cinema.

It was truly a beautiful day; the warm sunbeams gently kissing each uncovered by cloth flesh; the light, cool breeze stealing that kiss and replacing it with a layer of freshness and tranquility; the cherry blossoms were in their full bloom and a wonderful, sweet scent was wandering in the air.

People were admiring the lovely weather, feeling blessed and happy about the opportunity of creating new memories with their companions.

Gon Freecss was full of excitement about the upcoming film, walking with a wide grin beside his snowy-haired friend.

"Ah, I still can't believe you actually did it...", Killua said with his hands behind his head, giving Gon a judgmental stare.

After a few seconds of only witnessing the thrilled boy's humming, Killua averted his gaze and sighed. _Honestly, someone please remind me why I fell in love with..._

"... such an idiot", he blurted out.

"Yeah," Gon exclaimed, "but I'm _your_ idiot!" He gave Killua a quick smooch on the cheek and held his hand, intertwining their fingers.

The Zoldyck teen shrieked and blushed by the unexpected encounter of Gon's soft lips on his skin.

"You-you better keep your promise later!", using his free hand, he threatened by pointing his index at him.

"Yes, yes, I will!", Gon assured him with a wide and candid smile.

"Good!", Killua held his chin high as he put his free hand in his pocket.

The two boys continued walking to their desired destination, not letting go of each other's hands.

                         

                                     

                 •  **•       •**

 

  
  
After arriving at the cinema, Gon and Killua received their free tickets and 3D glasses and bought popcorn, candy and cola.

They were just on time for the production, but upon entering the huge room with the huge screen, Gon made a confession.

"Arrghh, I'm sorry, Killua but I can't hold it any longer!" he said with a suffering expression.

"I have to use the bathroom! Here, hold on to these! Be back in a jippy!"

"Oi," Killua exclaimed as he had a hard time grabbing all the stuff, "give them properly to my hands, don't just push them against my chest-", he realized it was pointless to go on, since Gon had already set off on a journey to the public toilets.

He sighed and continued his way up the stairs to their assigned seats.

He quickly scanned the whole room with an apathetic look on his face. _Ah, it's a full house today, huh? Probably only 7 or 8 free places..._

Killua's eye vision was correct, indeed. There were people of all ages, mostly groups of teenage friends, little kids with their parents, couples, old folks... Each of them either chatting about the upcoming film or either about their daily lives.

The silver-haired boy didn't have the opportunity to check his ticket, since his hands were occupied with holding the snacks, but there was no need to anyway.

Row 10, seats 12 and 13.

He had memorized the info and he hoped Gon did too, since he left his ticket with Killua.

After passing those 11 seats used by other civilians, he finally reached his own.

The Zoldyck teen placed all of the junk food on his companion's seat and he just sat down when the lights went out and the film began.

He put on his 3D glasses and started devouring the popcorn.

Two minutes of a meaningless and ridiculous car chase passed as Gon Freecss popped out of the entrance and stood by the staircase, panting and eyeing the crowd.

He was looking for Killua but couldn't find him; it was too dark and there were too many faces.

 _Shit. I..._ He kept breathing heavily because of his short but intense marathon between the toilets and cinema haul. _I don't remember our seat numbers and... and it would probably be pointless to call or text him since his phone will be on silent mode..._

He tried again and again, focusing on each row, but no luck. His target was out of sight. _Aaahh! What should I do?!_  
  
It was impossible for Killua not to notice the panicking and nervous Gon.

In fact, he didn't let him know where he was on purpose since he was curious of his actions, and he just wanted him to suffer. Oh, _yes_. Killua Zoldyck was a bloody sadist and he'd add that as a fact when filling in future CVs, if it only wasn't considered inappropriate.

So, he just crossed his hands and amused himself with that lost and confused puppy. _What now, Gon?_

The spiky-haired boy felt helpless. _Killuaaaa! Where the hell are youuu..._ Desperate and impatient, he was screaming on the inside.

Countless attempts of pointless observation passed, inspecting unfamiliar faces and still no Killua.

 _Aaahhhh, I hate this! No more!_ Gon decided to give up on his visual abilities.

No matter how hard he tried, his efforts were useless.

It was impossible for Nicki Minaj to be spotted in this room, even if her huge butt was substituting her head.

There were just too many people.

 _Guess I don't have a choice..._ He thought as he made a rainbow with his hands around his mouth, filling his lungs with air.

That's when Killua slowly uncrossed his arms and his eyes widen in sheer terror.

This was the last thing he expected Gon to do and he was in no position to stop him.

After all, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"UH...UM, EVERYONE! I APOLOGIZE BEFOREHAND FOR THE DISTURBANCE, BUT CAN KILLUA ZOLDYCK PLEASE GIVE ME AN INDICATION OF HIS WHEREABOUTS?" he shouted as loud as he could.

Of course, every pair of eyes turned their attention from the ongoing movie to him, except for Killua who nestled down his seat, covering his face out of embarrassment.

"KILLUAAA! A WAVING HAND WOULD BE VERY HELPFUL, THANK YOUUU!" Gon kept trying to find the location of his friend.

While most of the people thought that it was just some kid looking for his dad and a reunion was soon to be expected, they ignored him and continued staring at the screen.

Others felt sorry for the boy since they thought he was searching for his friend and that it was some kind of a mean prank, teasing the poor soul.

"KILLUAAA! COME OOON!" Gon kept crying out, trying to surpass the volume of the speakers.

Since Killua noticed the irritated looks on some of the people's faces and considered the fact that if this continued, they would surely be kicked out of the cinema, he rose from his seat and shouted in exchange. "I'M OVER HERE, YOU GODDAMN LOSER!"

Gon saw him and smiled. "Ah, finally, there you are!", he started running up the stairs and went pass the people seated before Killua, blocking their view of the screen for less than a second, but still apologized. "'Xcuse me. Sorry, pardon."

He passed his silver-haired friend, took the snacks, and at long last, sat in the comfy seat.

"Phew, finally get to enjoy some action!", he grabbed a handful of popcorn and started chewing.

"Hey, Kiwua, did I mish a wot while-"

"Shut up or I'll kill you", the white-haired teen cut him off.

It was at that moment when his face was illuminated by the strong light coming from the screen, because of an explosion, and Gon noticed.

"Ah, Kiwua!" he swallowed, "Your face is so red!" he pointed with his index in surprise. 

"Thank you for stating the obvious, you moron!" he smacked Gon's finger away.

"Uh, well, I know that I was gone for only a short period of time," he whispered, "but for you to miss me _that_ much and lose control over your emotions so easily... It just means how much you truly love me!" Gon jabbed his elbow into his companion's ribs. "Right, right?"  
Killua was speechless as he hit his forehead in the seat in front of him.

He startled the innocent man who was about to take the last and passionate bite of his KitKat, but dropped it instead.

Agony and despair distorted his face at the sound of the chocolaty piece tragically hitting the ground.

He crumpled the wrapping and slowly turned around, staring at the snowy-haired teen with a terrifying death glare.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! Really hope you enjoyed the second part!^^  
> I decided to add a more funny and goofy theme to the story, turned into quite the parody and comedy! xD  
> Thank you for reading and sharing your thoughts on the chapter! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	3. Download Complete; Extracting Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confesions, confesions, confesions...  
> It's high time Gon Freecss kept his promise and share his true feelings with Killua.

Empty lunch boxes, used chopsticks, a few wrappings, cards and some manga were scattered on the floor between the two boys.

Gon and Killua were on the school rooftop, leaning on the wall next to the door which led to it, and since the sun was behind them, the two teens were enjoying their recess in a shady, cool spot.

Both of them were listening to music, sharing one pair of headphones.

While Gon was sitting cross-legged, lip-singing passionately and enthusiastically, making idol-ish moves with his upper body, Killua had his eyes closed, hands behind his head and one foot over the other.

He was chewing peppermint gum and nonchalantly making big bubbles now and then, only one thing on his mind.

No, not something dirty...

At least not for now.

He was barely holding it together; the nasty, sharp claws of curiosity and impatience constantly scraping against the flesh of his vulnerable body.

 _Come ooon, Gooon. I'm still waitiiing, waiting for you to tell meee. But what the fuck are_ _**you** _ _waiting foooor, you damned piece of shit? I really don't wanna be a pain in the ass, acting like an eager and annoying five-year-old... I mean, I know you promised to tell me. Of course, without mentioning_ _**when** _ _exactly you'll do it..._

Killua slowly opened his eyes as the song finally came to an end.

"So, so? What did you think? It's a really fresh and funky one, right?" asked Gon in high spirits, as a glimmer of hope and expectation resided in his eyes whilst staring at his friend.

_I honestly don't give a fuck about the shitty song, Gon! Although it really was a nice jam... But aaargh...! For how long will this continueee?_

"I admit, it had a very nice and catchy melody", he said calmly whilst beginning to clean up the mess they made, "but the pre-chorus part with the epic drums was without a doubt just _pure awesomeness_." He put the lunch boxes and manga in his backpack, whilst putting the litter in a plastic bag.

_Man, I hope after eating, reading and commenting on some manga, playing cards <<and>> listening to music... He'll finally tell me. I mean, come on. Recess will be almost over, then school will be over and then he'll probably find some other stupid excuse. So why not tell me already? What the hell is stopping you, Gon?_

"Aaaahhhh, I knew you'd like it! I accidentally found it on YouTube yesterday, after we got home from the film, and just had to download it! Oh, I also have to show you these amazing fan arts which--"

 _That does it,_ Killua had enough.

"Gon," the silver-haired boy interrupted him, taking out the gum and throwing it in the litter bag, sliding it aside, "Why... why are you delaying it?", he asked with a tired, but caring voice, staring at the ground. "When exactly are you planning on telling me?", taking off the earphone and throwing it in Gon's lap. "You know very well what I'm talking about...", Killua pointed his index at him, "You promised me."

Gon put his headphones and phone aside, ruining the lotus pose by placing his knees close to his chest.

"I did...", he said whilst leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Then tell me", Killua turned his upper body whilst prompting on his hands to face him, staring intensely.

"I definitely won't back down this time, because I... I have to know, okay? I just have to", he looked at the ground, "I need to."

After a few seconds passed, the spiky-haired boy gulped and slowly sat in a seiza position against Killua.

The white haired boy sat cross-legged against him, waiting.

Gon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Guess I don't have a choice, huh? He's really persistent, almost desperate._

He exhaled, feeling his heart rate becoming a little too fast. _Well, it looks like the time has finally come..._

Gon opened his eyes, a pair of beautiful blue ones meeting his.

"Okay, um", he licked his lips, "you-you know, after, uh...", stuttering and insecure in the beginning, but got the hang of it after another quick inhale and exhale.

" _ **After**_ our classmates graduate, they will, um, each go their separate ways, almost everyone choosing to continue their education. Half of them will probably study medicine, law or economics, in order to have a safe and secure job later on..."

Gon made a slight pause as he changed his frame of view; blurring and softening Killua's features, the icy blue sky was now on focus.

Some cottony clouds were traveling aimlessly and without haste.

A lonely dove gracefully passed by with its spread wings.

Making a sudden turn and aiming downwards, it disappeared somewhere in the busy city.

Killua's milky hair was swayed by a light breeze and that's when Gon's focus landed on him again.

He continued talking with a gentle smile.

"But, uh, the other half of them will choose to follow their desires, their dreams and—"

"Agh, Gon!", irritated and impatient, the Zoldyck teen interrupted him, "Look, I really don't care about the others, their dreams _**or**_ their desires! So what exactly are you getting at with—"

"Killua", Gon said with a soft and tender voice, swiftly pinning his hand on the back of his companion's neck and pulling him forward, their foreheads touching.

"Let me finish, 'kay? Just hear me out and then you can say and do whatever you want. "

Gon's amber eyes filled with determination and confidence were staring into Killua's wide open sapphire ones.

 _He's... he's serious about this_.

Killua knew that the spiky-haired boy had difficulty expressing his emotions and feelings with words, cause after all, he was the type that used action rather than speech in situations of conviction.

So the white-haired boy respected and appreciated his efforts.

Killua slowly closed his eyes and sighed. "Okay, go on."

Gon smiled as he moved his hand from the back of Killua's neck, sliding it down his chest and landing on his hand like a feather.

He slightly pulled himself away, foreheads touching no more, and gently started brushing his lover's knuckles with his thumb.

He continued talking whilst staring at the movement with sleepy eyes.

"As I was saying, half of the students will choose to follow their dreams. They won't pay attention to others' negative opinions or disapproval because such things would be considered as insignificant and irrelevant things. They, um... they will choose to listen to their heart, rather than listen to their brain, since the chosen path may be risky and may not lead you to a successful and wealthy life... but, at least a happy one. Because you will be doing what you love **with** love!", he looked into Killua's eyes.

"You will be driving down a path which was carved by your own personal achievements and pursued goals, being fueled by devotion and passion! So, what I'm saying, is that I will also be part of that group of courageous people and listen to what my heart is telling me! I-I've decided!"

Letting go of Killua's hand, he grabbed the fabric of shirt where his fast beating organ was located and squeezed tightly. Head lowered and eyes staring at the ground.

"I have a dream of my own, which I... Which I discovered not long ago. And... and I choose to follow it, unwavering and always!", Gon let go of his shirt and placed his hand back on his companion's fist, gripping firmly.

"Killua", Gon looked him in the eyes, "You... you are my dream and I choose to follow you anywhere, no matter what!", he said with pure honesty and sincerity, "You are very precious to me because you're always by my side, supporting me, accepting my flaws, respecting me as a dear friend and loving me for who I am... I wish to hold on to you and walk that never-ending path of happiness together!"

Silence and stillness; amber and sapphire.

Killua Zoldyck was utterly and absolutely speechless.

He was just standing there with eyes widen and lips slightly parted.

He definitely didn't expect this, so he just kept staring at the blushing bag of sunshine in front of him.

"That's", Gon gulped and moved slightly toward his lover, "how I", he pressed their lips together, such a soft, pleasant encounter, then withdrew, "how I feel, Killua". He bit his lower lip.

The albino lowered his head, eyes hidden behind his bangs and a smile tugging the corners of his mouth upward.

"Hey, Gon", he started speaking with a calm voice, "tell me honestly... Did you practice your script in front of the mirror at home or did you just come up with it now?"

"Huh?! Really, Killua! That's the part that concerns you the most?!", Gon kept gaping in disbelief. "Honestly, asking me such a question at such a time... M-mmmaybe, maybe not", crossing his hands in a defensive position, "not that it's a secret, but I guess you'll never know either way!", sticking out his tongue as the ultimate and final weapon.

"Tch", he slowly shook his head, "Honestly... such an idiot."

" _ **Your**_ idiot", Gon reminded him.

"Yes, yes, of course, my idiot.''

_My dear, one and only irreplaceable idiot..._

Killua slowly leaned forward and said with all his gratitude, "Gon... Thank you."

He leaned in closer and whispered against his lover's lips, warm breath gently fluttering over them. "Thank you'', Killua finally kissed him.

Innocent and modest in the beginning, but after separating their lips and reuniting them once again, the spark of desire and lust was ignited, turning into a bright flame, and growing bigger and stronger, becoming an inextinguishable fire.

The silver-haired boy felt indescribably content and ecstatic as Gon's words kept ringing in his head: "... you are my dream; you are very precious to me; I wish to hold on to you and walk that never-ending path of happiness together..."

_I really am one lucky bastard, aren't I... Gon?_

Just a little push with his index was needed to make his lover lose balance.

"Uwah!", Gon was surprised as he fell on the ground, but soon another pair of lips landed on his again.

When Killua invaded his mouth, entangling their tongues, he left trails of minty freshness.

Gon closed his eyes, whilst burying his left hand in Killua's milky hair.

Moaning, he enjoyed the spreading taste as he returned the kiss.

His right hand sneakily started exploring the soft skin underneath the shirt of Killua's back.

After separating their lips, both teens panted, staring into each other's eyes.

Killua placed a light kiss on Gon's jawline, then on his neck and on his collarbone.

He slowly licked his lips, admiring the taste and scent of a tropical rainforest and its exotic plants.

The Zoldyck teen couldn't get enough of it.

He took his time, ardently licking Gon's neck, then lustfully biting at the flesh.

The spiky-haired boy gasped as his nails were digging further into Killua's skin.

"Ah, K-Killua...", he was already getting hard and wondered if his companion was too.

Gon's hand wasn't situated on Killua's back anymore. It travelled to the front, meeting his ribs, going down his six-pack, passing his abdomen and finally reaching the button of his shorts.

Killua knew what Gon had in mind, feeling the movement of his insecure hand. _We shouldn't be doing this here and now, but... God, it just feels so_ _fucking_ _good and I'm getting hard. Besides, who'll find out?_

He moved away from Gon's neck, looked him in the eyes and nodded, slowly leaning in closer for another kiss on the lips.

Gon unbuttoned Killua's shorts, grabbing hold of the zipper next.

Their lips were a breath away from touching when the school bell rang.

Both of them froze, cursing violently in their heads.

"You've got to be kidding me...", Killua sighed disappointed.

But Gon didn't want to stop, so he forcefully pressed their lips together either way, ungluing his back from the floor and pushing Killua backwards.

The white-haired boy was caught off guard by the unexpected encounter as he was about to fall on his back, but thanks to his quick reflexes, he managed to twirl his legs around Gon's waist and grab him by the shoulders.

As Gon placed his hands on Killua's back, he entangled his fingers, making a tight and secure grip.

He deepened the kiss by entwining their tongues, ravenous for that minty delight.

Killua got lost in the pleasure as he closed his eyes and just couldn't help himself as he felt their groins were now pressing against each other, he thrust his crotch against Gon's, intoxicating shivers traveling through each and every part of his body.

This was the first time they had ever done something like this and they definitely liked it.

Killua separated their lips, only a strand of saliva still keeping them connected to one another.

He used his tongue to get rid of it.

This time it was Gon who thrust his crotch to Killua's.

"Ah, shit... Gon", he gasped as the other boy sniffed his neck, then licked it upwards, reaching his jawline, moving up and licking Killua's earlobe.

Moaning, the silver-haired boy was digging his nails further into the skin of Gon's shoulders.

_Crab._

"Go-Gon! Oi, you have to s-stop, we need to go! C-class has probably already started!", he desperately tried to push him away.

"Heeeeh...?", sleepy eyes and rosy checks met his face.

"I said we have to go", Killua loosened his feet's grip around Gon and got up, leaving him on the floor.

His cheeks were burning and his heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's flapping wings. 

He buttoned his shorts and hurriedly grabbed the two bags.

 _Oh. My. God... What the hell happened?_   _I mean, I can't believe we lost control of the situation so easily... Those... Those nasty, fucking hormones..._

Quickly returning to the pouting boy, he offered him a hand, whilst still gasping.

"Now, come oooon... Don't make that face. It's your fault anyways; if you'd told me earlier, things might have turned out differently, stuuuupid", Killua put on a smug expression whilst Gon took his hand and stood up. "Don't worry", he assured him with a quiet and soothing voice, "we'll definitely finish what we started... at a more suitable place and time, of course", a gentle smile appeared on Killua's face as he led him to the door, still holding his hand.

When Gon heard those words, despite his loud and furious heartbeat in the background, a gleeful and wide smile spread across all the way to his ears.

"Okay!", he said with a cheerful and jolly tone, entwining their fingers together.

They left the rooftop, shutting the door behind them and headed for whatever shitty and boring class awaited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyy, soooo... THIS was my very first time writing smut and I am really insecure and hesitant about that last part of the chapter... Is it good; is it inappropriate; should I delete it?  
> \\( ˵ ◐ ︿ ◐ ˵ )/ I'd love to hear your opinions and advice! And, as always, thank you for reading! （。＞ω＜）。


	4. Missing File; System Malfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon has one of those days where everything goes wrong...  
> Totally wrong.

There was a long trace of sunlight leaking from the opened window.

A gentle breeze swayed the linen, ivory-tinted curtains, making them flow in a graceful and elegant movement.

The thin fabric embraced the small flower stand which was actually an old three-step wooden ladder, painted in white and coated with varnish. 

Cute baby cactuses were placed on the last step and blue and violet petunias on the middle step, while a single pot of pink geranium stood at the top.

There was a yellow paper toy windmill impaled in the soil, spinning in a lousy manner.

Fresh morning air filled the room and so did the sound of chirping, as two sparrows landed on the window frame, their shadows stretching across the illuminated part of the floor.

The two birds jumped about whilst continuing their melodious performance.

A lovely, calm and peaceful atmosphere...

Too bad it lasted for such a short period of time.

A certain mobile screen suddenly indicated it was 7:30 am and a wild J-rock tune started playing. 

Both sparrows instantly took off when the sound of drums erupted, being followed by a bass and rhythm guitar and then a trumpet.

At that moment Gon Freecss was torn apart from his dreams and he was forced to go back and face another day of reality.

The boy reached out his hand from beneath the sheets and grabbed the phone which stood on the cupboard.

With narrowed eyes, he turned off the alarm when the vocals were just about to start singing.

Gon released a deep and long yawn whilst stretching in his bed.

He peeled off the sheets and got up, heading for the bathroom.

While the spiky-haired boy was brushing his teeth, he was surfing the net; exploring Facebook and Tumblr with drowsy eyes.

Nothing new or exciting. No messages or notifications.

Gon deleted his history and turned off the device.

After finishing with his teeth and using the toilet, he went back to his room.

The first thing Gon decided to do was to get rid of the dirty clothes lying everywhere on the floor.

He collected all of them and formed a giant ball of colorful fabrics.

Putting his smart phone on top of it, Gon headed for the laundry baskets.

A sweet and delicious aroma tickled his nostrils.

 _Mmmm, breakfast sure smells nice..._ he thought whilst sniffing in pleasure and content.

Walking along the corridor, the spiky-haired boy passionately started whistling " _Core Pride_ ".

Upon reaching the stairs, he sat on the railing and casually slid down.

 _Ahh, today's gonna be yet another awesome day, I can feel it!_ he thought with an excited and goofy expression, as he visualized how he'd spend it alongside a certain special someone.

After landing successfully on the dark-blue carpet and walking two meters to his left, the youngster entered the kitchen and greeted his family with a cheerful tone.

"Goood morniiiing, aunt Mito, great-grandma! How are youuuu?" He passed the table, aiming for the small laundry compartment ahead.

"Oh, Gon! Good morning," Mito turned around from the stove with a soft smile on her face and flipped a pancake in the air.

Before falling back into the frying pan, Abe stretched out a plate overflowing with more pancakes and caught it just in time.

"A good morning indeed," she agreed as she pulled the top drawer and took out forks and teaspoons. "Did you have enough sleep, my boy?" Abe asked.

"Unfortunately," the spiky-haired boy shouted from the small dim-lighted room, "An otaku can never have enough sleep!" Just as he lifted the basket lid with his foot, a few pair of socks fell to the ground, making a last but futile attempt to escape from their doomed fate.

"Gooooon," aunt Mito called out, "Would you like me to put some pancakes in your lunch box too?"

The boy crouched to pick up his socks, "Yes, pleeeaaase!" He placed them on top of the ball of clothes, jumped and aggressively threw it into the basket, imitating a triumphant touchdown.

Gon shut the basket lid and went back to the kitchen.

Breakfast was served and _god_ how scrumptious did it look.

Three plates along with cups, forks and teaspoons were situated for each of the Freecss residents.

There were two kinds of juice in glass bottles – apple and orange.

In the middle, beside the light-blue vase with a lovely bouquet of white chrysanthemums, stood the unsteady fortress of pancakes which was surrounded by a wall of four jars – honey, chocolate, strawberry and blueberry jam.

A big bowl of fruits stood next to the other side of the vase; bananas, peaches and grapes curiously peaking from inside.

Gon didn't want to flood the place with his endless drool so he quickly sat next to grandma Abe and forked a pancake, putting it in his plate.

He grabbed the strawberry and blueberry jam and used his teaspoon to smear them on top of the tasty circle.

After that was finished, Gon put the jars back and curled his pancake.

"Thanks for the food!" he said enthusiastically and finally took a bite.

It's been a long time since he ate pancakes.

He would usually have cereal or just tea for breakfast.

Whilst his taste buds were having an orgasm, aunt Mito sat across him.

She poured herself some orange juice and drank from the fresh liquid.

Propping on her elbow, she gazed at the two people most important to her in the world.

Great-grandma Freecss was reading the newspaper and adolescent Freecss was smearing his second pancake with chocolate whilst passionately chewing the last bits of his first one.

"So, Gon," aunt Mito drank another sip of orange juice before continuing, "How's school going?"

The spiky-haired boy curled his pancake and answered nonchalantly, "Boring as always," he took a big bite.

Mito sighed as she placed a pancake in her plate, "Why do I even bother..." Whilst smearing honey, she kept the conversation flowing, "And if I were to ask what you're studying at the moment, in let's say, maths or _any_ class at all, you'd say " _No idea_ ", right?"

Gon gave a thumbs up whilst chewing with an apathetic expression.

He didn't want to talk about school with his aunt. He didn't want to talk with _anyone_ for that matter.

Mito decided to give up the pointless monologue, after giving her son a look of absolute desperation.

She tried with another strategy whilst casually curling her pancake, "Okay then. How are things with _Killua_ going? Anything new or exciting happened lately?"

Mito just had to use such words...

The moment Gon heard them, his eyes went wide in surprise and his face became red as a tomato.

Choking was inevitable, but dying was only a possibility.

His reaction was normal as the image of making out with Killua on the school rooftop popped in his head.

"Gon! Be careful and take smaller bites! Jeez..." Mito quickly poured some apple juice in his cup and handed it to him, "Here, drink this."

The poor boy abandoned his half-eaten pancake and began devouring the liquid savior.

He was glad that Mito couldn't read his mind, but he had a feeling his great-grandmother _could_ as she was just sitting there, trying to hold back her hysterical chuckle.

 _Honestly, if there was a competition_ "Sadist of the Century" _,_ _these two_ and _Killua_ _should definitely enter... One of them (if not all three of them) is sure to win the grand prize._ Gon thought whilst drinking his apple juice.

He placed the empty cup on the table, "I'll be heading upstairs to get ready", the boy ate his half-pancake and left the kitchen.

"Man, sometimes I wonder if it was a good idea telling aunt Mito about my relationship with Killua..." Gon sighed while entering his room.

He quickly made his bed and got dressed in his school uniform.

Only one more morning task left to do before he departed for hell, and that was to prepare his backpack.

The spiky-haired boy neared the desk which was a few meters across his bed. A sinister smile crept on his face as he began tapping his fingers against one another.

Gon grabbed the new volume of _"The Seven Deadly Sins"_ and _"Haikyuū"_ which he bought yesterday and tuck them inside his backpack, along with the new edition of _Shonen Jump_ , a pair of earphones and a deck of cards.

Gon put the bag on his shoulder and skedaddled downstairs.

There was room for only one more thing in his bag.

"Aunt Mitooo—", he almost bumped into her at the kitchen door frame. "Ah, Gon, here you go!" she handed him the special lunch box with a bright smile.

"Thank youuuu," the boy put it in his backpack and crouched to put on and tie his shoes.

While doing so, he noticed that something in the corridor was... somehow different. Something was missing. It seemed more spacious than usual... As though... That's it!

"Aunt Mito, where's my bike?" Gon asked, obviously confused, "Did I park it at the front yard?"

"Oh, Gon..." Mito rolled her eyes, "I told you at least _three zillion_ times yesterday that the neighbor next door would borrow it for the day!"

"What!?" he gaped at her. "Oh my god, noooo! No, no, no, nooo!" he hit his forehead, "Gaaargh, I can't believe it! Now I'll have to run as though hell hounds are chasing me!"

"Why don't you just go by bus?"

" _As if!_ " Gon retorted back, looking at his aunt as though she was crazy. "I can't afford to spend money recklessly!" he shouted ardently whilst stomping towards the exit. "After all, I have my priorities!" Gon unlocked the door and opened it.

"Priorities...?" Mito shot him a < _are you fucking kidding me_ _>_ look, "You mean _manga_ and _anime merchandise?_ "

The spiky-haired boy paused at the half-opened door.

A light breeze gently began stroking his hair as he turned around with an unwavering smile and gave his aunt a thumbs up, "Of course!"

(Honestly... The only thing missing was a twinkle in those two white rows of teeth...)

Mito Freecss was utterly defeated as she slumped her neck and shoulders forwards, _Don't say_ "Of course" _with such determination and pride, for Buddha's sake..._

"Anyway," Gon stepped out, unfazed by his aunt's gloominess, "Catch you later, aunt Mito, grandma Abe!" He shut the door behind him and took off.

"Mito, you should be glad he doesn't spend his money on alcohol or drugs," Abe pointed out, still staring at her newspaper.

"I guess you're right..." the ginger haired woman went back to the kitchen and sat across her mother.

"Moreover," the old lady continued, "Valuable life lessons are hidden within the pages of those comics he reads. They're both educational _and_ entertaining at the same time," Abe put the newspaper aside.

Whilst pouring herself a glass of apple juice, she continued, "The author uses his imagination and talent to convey important messages, as far as the borders of human possibility spread and—"

 _What is this? "The Philosophy and Significance of Manga" courses, tutored by Abe Freecss?_ Mito asked herself while listening with a raised brow. _When did it get so serious? And how does—_

The green-eyed woman gasped as realization struck her. _"HOLD ON JUST ONE MOMENT!"_ she interrupted Abe, pointing a finger at her, "Those are definitely not Gon's words, so how on earth do _you_ know all of that?"

Grandma Freecss drank a sip of apple juice before she casually answered with a smug expression and made a peace sign, "Why I've read them too, of course!"

Mito almost fell from the chair after hearing that response.  
  


  
  
• • •

  
  
  
Meanwhile, Gon was on the verge of death.

After running for twenty minutes non-stop _**and**_ at full speed, being out of breath and drenched in sweat was only natural.

The temptation to just push some random guy off his bike and steal it was too strong.

He envied those who casually passed by him with either bus, car or motorcycle.

Gon thought that they were all selfish and inconsiderate for not asking him if he needed a lift _or_ at least offer him some water.

His lungs were burning, his throat was dry... Not to mention his racing heart.

The teen slowed down to a walking pace to rest for awhile.

Good thing he took off his jacket from the beginning or it would have been stained too.

And thank the gods there was a spear clean shirt waiting for him in his locker. He couldn't _wait_ to get rid of his current one!

Just a little more and Gon Freecss would finally reach that pathetic excuse of an "elite" school.

His first and top priority would be to drink loads and loads of cold, delightful water. Most probably until he bursts.

The amber-eyed boy wiped the sweat from his forehead and started running again.

All he had to do was turn right at the next corner and continue forward.

On a side note, Gon admired the beautiful weather. It was as if the sun and birds cheered for him. They were like endless sources of positive energy.

The boy took a deep inhale of fresh air just as he turned right.

 _Mother Nature decided to be kind today,_ Gon thought as he exhaled and the usual scenery came into view.

There was a row of cherry blossom trees standing between the street and sidewalk on his left.

Their branches swayed at wind's command, pink petals departing every now and then.

On the teenager's right was the school fence. The massive bike stand and the sports field behind it could be spotted.

 _Finally here,_ Gon stopped running and placed his hands on his knees, trying to steady both his breathing _and_ fast-beating heart.

After completely failing in doing so, he continued walking down the sidewalk.

The school building popped up and the spiky-haired boy focused on finding the window of his classroom.

It wasn't that difficult as there stood a silver-haired student, frantically waving his hands.

"Killua!" Gon waved back, "Good morniiing!"

His boyfriend began jumping up and down, still waving both hands.

 _He sure is lively..._ the spiky-haired boy thought, _That happy to see me, huh..._ Gon felt so blessed whilst nearing the entrance.

Alas, what he couldn't grasp was that Killua didn't intend to greet him, but to _**warn**_ him.

 _Oh. He disappeared,_ the dark-haired boy noticed that Killua wasn't standing at the window frame anymore.

Gon's eyes landed on the path in front of him as he continued walking.

He saw a couple of other students entering the school, which meant that he still had a chance of arriving on time.

Thanks to his peripheral sight, Gon noticed some sudden movements on his far right.

He looked up only to spot Killua again.

This time he was holding his bag, insistently pointing from _**it**_ to Gon and vise versa.

 _My bag...?_ _What about it?_ Gon had no idea what Killua meant.

He was completely lost.

Turning right, the spiky-haired teen was just about to go through the school gates, when—

" _Hold it right there!_ "

—a wall of people prevented him from doing so.

_The principal? And the student council members?_

Gon gulped as he had a _**very**_ bad feeling about this.

"Your name and class, please," asked a rather snobby looking young man.

"Uh—Gon Freecss, class 3-B," _Why are they out here? And what's with this intimidating atmosphere?_

"Gon," an expressionless short girl with glasses spoke up, "I would like to inspect your backpack for any items which are not related to educational purposes."

An inhuman sound came out of Gon's mouth as he gasped in horror.

He sank into the endless abyss of misfortune and misery.

_No, no... Oh, come on!_ _**NO** _ _! This can't be happening! I must have fainted from exhaustion while running and now I'm dreaming! That has to be it! That has to be it,_ _right...?_

"Is there a problem?" asked a tall, bitchy looking blonde girl with crossed hands.  
 ~~~~

 ~~ _OF COURSE THERE'S A PROBLEM!_~~ "No, I-uh, um..." Gon hugged his bag in a protective gesture.

 _So_ **this** _was what Killua tried to tell me... Darn! How could the_ _thought of an_ inspection _not even cross my mind! Man, what do I do... I can't just let them take away my—_

"Gon, your backpack, please," the girl wearing glasses extended her hand.

With narrow eyes, the principal crossed his hands, awaiting the final outcome of the whole situation.

Gon swallowed hard.

He knew that running away was out of the question since his classmate-athlete from 3-A standing next to the principal would definitely catch up to him.

After all, the guy was famous for his exceptional speed.

 _Shiiiiit!_ Was there really no other strategy he could use? No other way to outsmart them?

Well, one scenario played in his head.

It included unconditional reliance on the strength of his arm with which he would send his bag flying through the classroom window. And that was when Killua would hide them!

But accuracy aside...

The chance of those comic books getting damaged was too high.

Gon would never let that happen. _Ever._

So, unfortunately, in the end...

It was game over.  
  
 ****

**Student Council –** 1

**Gon Freecss –** 0   
  


After releasing a deep sigh, the spiky-haired boy surrendered and unwillingly handed over his bag, despair written all over his face.

"Thank you," the short girl took it and went through the contents inside.

The sound of her gasp was even more out-of-this-world than Gon's, as she just stood there with eyes wide open and hands shaking like crazy.

"What's the matter, Ninyou?" asked the snobby looking guy, obviously startled by her reaction.

Everyone took a peek inside Gon's backpack.

Shock and disbelief contorted their faces immediately after witnessing what Ninyou did.

"THERE'S NOTHING IN THIS BACKPACK RELATED  _ **TO**_   EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES!" they yelled simultaneously.

" _Th—th—there's not even a pen or—or a single notebook!_ " noted the tall, blond girl.

"Dude, how did you even make it to the final year!?" asked the athlete in pure bewilderment.

The only one _not_ surprised was the principal who just stood there and shook his head with a look of disappointment on his face.

"Ahehem," the snob loudly cleared his throat "Gon Freecss," he took the backpack from Ninyou and put the items inside a big cardboard box, "The Student Council confiscates your belongings as they are not permitted on school grounds."

"Not permitted," _my ass!_ Gon thought whilst imitating him with a childish voice.

_(In his head, of course)_

"Please reflect on yourself properly and make sure that this _never_ happens again," the golden-brown haired snob put his hands behind his back.

The amber-eyed boy kept imitating him whilst taking his bag from Ninyou's extended hand.

"Gon, you are dismissed," the principal spoke up, "First period has already started, so you can go to your assigned class."

" _With pleasure_ ," Gon hissed while adjusting his backpack on his shoulder.

Ninyou and the other girl stepped aside a moment before the spiky-haired teen stomped right pass them.

He violently cursed each and every one of them whilst heading for the entrance of the damned school building.

 

  
  
  
• • •  
  


 

  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAARGH...!"

Frightened by the teenager's loud outburst, the flock of birds catapulted into the pale blue sky, patched up with foamy, wave-resembling clouds. 

It was around 12:34 pm ― lunch time!

Everyone's favorite time of the school day had finally arrived and as usual, the school's top ranked troublemakers snuck up to their not-so-secret-or-special place. 

Killua was leaning against the wall, drinking his Sprite in a can nonchalantly whilst being a one-man-audience to his friend's dramatic performance. 

"I CAN'T _BELIEVE_ THAT ALL OF IT COULD HAVE BEEN AVOIDED IF ONLY I HADN'T FORGOTTEN MY STUPID PHONE!" Gon kept rolling on the floor in vexation. 

He had kept whining ever since first period was over; exaggerating as though he had no more reason to keep on living. 

Killua only sighed, putting his beverage on the ground, "It sure sucks to be you, Gon... With that shitty memory of yours." 

"Don't state the obvious pleeeaase..." the spiky-haired teen rolled over to where his companion was and sat next to him. 

He opened his lunch box and decided to start off with dessert since drowning his sorrow in sweetness seemed like the only option left. 

Meanwhile, Killua was staring at the sky with drowsy eyes whilst enjoying the gentle caress of the breeze on his silver locks and said,

"When I sent you a text about the inspection and didn't receive a reply, I knew that you haven't seen it," he crossed his hands behind his head, "So that's why I waited at the window frame to try and warn you _before_ you could go through the gates, but that backfired too..."

Gon sniffed and sobbed as he smeared chocolate on his pancake, "I can't believe that the thought of putting my phone inside my bag never even crossed my mind..."

He rolled his pancake and took a bite after saying "Thanks for the food" with a slow and agonized voice. 

Gon offered the lunch box to Killua, asking him if he wanted to join in the feast, but the silver-haired boy only shook his head in refusal. 

Pretty soon the sound of laughter, encouraging words and victory screams erupted from the sports field below. 

Some of the students from "Hanta High School" decided to play baseball during the long recess. 

Killua observed the game with apathy as he asked his friend, "Do you at least remember the last time you used it? Your phone..." 

The batter scored an automatic home run as he sent the ball flying outside the fence. 

"Hmmm...," Gon swallowed his bite and answered with a concentrated look on his face, "I think I might have forgotten it on the kitchen table or maybe I got it mixed up in my bed sheets somewhere..."

Killua snorted. Not because he knew that the new pitcher would bring hell to the opposing team with his fastballs, but because he recalled something. 

"There's no end to these phone disappearances of yours, huh?" The blue-eyed boy turned his head to face Gon with a mocking smile. 

The spiky-haired teen groaned whilst chewing his third bite. 

Killua crossed his hands in front of his chest, "You remember, right?" he nudged Gon with his elbow, "All of the previous cases when you lost your phone..."

"How can I _not_ remember..." the amber-eyed boy retorted with a mouthful, "After all, I still wonder till this day forward how is it possible to survive that many heart attacks and _still_ be alive..." Gon said as his eyes followed the ball flew right into the catcher's mitt. 

The batter below didn't stand a chance... Three strike outs in a row. 

Killua chuckled, "Oh my god," he covered his face with his right hand, "That one time when you left it _in the freezer_... It was―I just―" he slowly shook his head and released a long sigh, "I can't believe it still worked properly after spending _three days_ in that ice prison!"

" _Me neither_ ," Gon's eyebrows rose as he vigorously shook his head, eating the last bite of his chocolate pancake. 

"Oh! Or how about the time when you forgot it on the roof of your house?" Killua hit his forehead, "Maaaan, I gotta admit _that_ phone is one tough nut to crack... It survived a fucking rainstorm!" he ran a hand through his hair but stopped midway. 

"Jesuuuus... What about when you threw it into the trash bin _by mistake_?" Killua praised Gon's ridiculously absent mind by clapping his hands in a sluggish matter, "Priceless... Absolutely priceless."

"Yeah, yeah... Laugh all you want," the spiky-haired boy took a napkin to wipe the grease off of his hands.

He was just about to wipe his mouth next, but Killua quickly prevented him from doing so by grabbing his wrist. 

He was waiting for this moment. 

Gon was startled by the sudden action. _Huh? What's wrong?_

A smug look crept on Killua's face as he leaned forward and seductively licked Gon's chocolate stained lips.

His tongue gliding against the soft and sweet texture. 

Killua backed away for a second only to bury his hand in Gon's hair and press their lips together in a passionate kiss.

The moment Gon moaned and tried to intrude Killua's mouth with his tongue was the moment it all ended. 

The snowy-haired boy pulled him by the hair and said with a cunning smile, "It was a good thing you remembered what happened with your phone before it paid a trip to the dumpsters."

He let go of his boyfriend's hair and leaned against the wall with a satisfied expression. 

Killua loved teasing Gon. He had no mercy whatsoever. 

"FILTHY SADIST!" the spiky-haired boy shouted and leaned against the wall with crossed hands. 

" _Filthy_?" Killua's brows knotted as he exclaimed, "I'm not the one who jumped inside a fucking waste container and swam in god-knows-what..."

"Quiet," Gon warned him with a serious expression, "It was something I had to do, okay?"

"Yeah, right. Only a man with no dignity would do that..." Killua got up and started stretching his hands upwards. 

"Know it all..." the spiky-haired teen mumbled whilst pitting the teaspoon and small jar of chocolate back in his lunch box. 

"Hey, wanna go down there and show 'em how it's done?" the Zoldyck teen asked with hands on his waist. 

"Naaaah, don't feel like it" Gon took his friend's empty Sprite can and got up, placing his backpack on his shoulder. 

"Too bad... I was in the mood to crush some high spirits with our impeccable battery formation," Killua popped his fingers and neck in a rather threatening way. 

"Come ooon, let's go," the spiky-haired boy opened the door and walked down the stairs. 

His companion waited to see if the outfielder would catch the ball. 

After moving from location to location, in the end, the poor guy received a head shot cause of that pathetic orientation of his.  

Killua sighed in disappointment. 

He casually walked towards the exit door and closed it behind him, jumping a couple of stairs at once to catch up to Gon. 

He was going to tell him about the failed attempt of that player, but gave up as soon as he witnessed the dead look in his eyes. 

 _What a wimp..._ Killua thought whilst putting his hands in his pockets, _He's probably still fretting over those lame comic books of his..._

Killua sighed through his nose. 

"Look, Gon," he hung his arm around the spiky-haired boy's neck, "We can always steal them, you know," he shot his boyfriend a daring look. 

"Steal?"

"Yeah, all we have to do is sneak in the Student Council Room, find the stash and get out!" 

"You make it sound so easy..." Gon pouted. 

"Well, I doubt that there's a retina or fingerprint scan... Or a built in voice recognition system or a password entering device or―"

"Okay, okay, fine, I get it!"

Killua smirked and removed his hand from the spiky-haired boy's shoulder, placing it back in his pocket. 

The two boys continued walking down the third floor hallway. 

It was quiet and tranquil since most of the other students were either having lunch at the cafeteria or in their classroom; only groups of two or three standing by the door frames and windows.

Killua lifted his gaze towards the ceiling. 

He would usually do that whenever he walked down this specific hallway _as_ there was a valid reason. 

His eyes darted from place to place until he finally found it. 

The mysterious shoe print. 

Yes. A shoe print. On the ceiling. 

 _How the hell is it possible for a shoe print to end up on the fucking ceiling..._ Killua had wondered ever since he spotted it accidentally about three weeks ago. 

He needed an explanation. He needed to know the story contents behind this strange phenomenon. 

Too bad that would most likely never happen. 

After the shoe print disappeared from his field of vision, Killua's gaze landed on the path in front of him. 

He noticed some overly-excited girls  leaning against the window frame on his left and heard some kind of an indistinct blabbering coming from their direction. But they weren't the ones actually saying anything. 

"―was ranked number one in our weekly chart! Yaaaay! _[clapping]_ I just _lo_ _oo_ _ve_ the beat of that song, I can honestly dance all day every day to it! [laughter] But, um, anyways, I'd like to thank everyone who voted   
on our online page _OtakuuzFM.com_ and―"

 _Ah, they're listening to a radio channel..._ Killua thought as he managed to see the smart phone placed on the window frame between them. 

He yawned in a long and loud manner, not bothering to cover his mouth. 

The two girls shot him a rather judgmental look, but the snowy-haired boy couldn't care less as he passed by them. 

"So, as I mentioned earlier," the lively female voice, which Killua found annoying, continued, "The prize of our seasonal competition is a figure of Sadao Maou from " _The Devil is A Part-Timer"!_ "

Gon instantly froze on the spot when he heard those words, _No... This can't be... Don't tell me the results will be announced today out of all days..._  

"The winner, of course, is the person with the highest score on our online questionnaire "Anime Ordeal: Spring Season 2015"!"

Killua realized that he was walking alone and also paused, turning around to find out why his boyfriend suddenly abandoned him, "Gon? Something the matter?" 

The spiky-haired boy was just standing there with eyes wide open and lips slightly parted. 

"―and while you guys enjoyed the chart, I tried contacting the boy who answered each question flawlessly and is the absolute winner, but I had no luck. You see, he didn't pick up... And, unfortunately, he was disqualified since he couldn't take part in the last section of the competition, which was a question that proved his true love for anime..."

"Oh my _god_..." one of the girls made a facepalm. 

"The person with the highest score was initially a participant with the name oooof...

_[paper rustle]_

Just one moment... Uuuh, ah, yes! _Gon Freecss!”_

The blood drained from the spiky-haired boy's face.

Reality is one cruel and nasty bitch...

“How unfortunate that he couldn't play until the end to officially claim his prize... I called _28_ times, but he didn't answer!" 

"Aaargh," one of the girls moaned, hitting her forehead against the window glass, "Whoever this guy is, he's _such_ a loser..."

Her friend giggled, "Literary!"

" _GON F-ING FREECSS_!" the female voice shouted angrily, "WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BURIED YOUR PHONE, BOY!? You just missed your chance of―"

Gon sank to his knees the same time Killua slumped his head downwards and sighed, _Here we go agai―_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gon's scream echoed throughout the whole school, if not the whole prefecture. 

The two girls stared at the poor boy dumbfounded. 

"―and so the prize will be awarded to the other participant with the second highest score!" the radio hostess continued, "Congratulations to―"

But Gon had already shot himself forward with the speed of lightning before he could hear the name of the alternative winner. 

He flew past Killua and stormed out of the school. 

Too much pain for one day. _He couldn't take it anymore!_

First they confiscate his brand new manga volumes which he was so eager to read and now _THIS_! 

He wanted that Maou-sama figure so _so_ much!

Since there was absolutely no way he would survive a third blow, Gon headed home.

He had to find that stupid smart phone and glue it to his hand once and for all. 

He couldn't believe that he woke up with the thought it would be " _yet another amazing day_ "... It was the exact opposite!

There was only one other day in Gon Freecss's life when he felt such unbearable pain and sadness... 

The day he witnessed Jiraiya sensei's death... It happened a couple of years ago. 

He had cried so fucking much, his head hurt and his body felt too heavy for will alone to move it...

Yes, of course, he'd watched many tragic deaths of many awesome characters, but this was the most tragic of them all.

Such an emotional, heart-breaking scene. 

Gon used his forearm to wipe away the tears which blurred his vision and ran as fast as possible. 

While doing so for fifteen minutes, he tried to remember where _the fuck_ he actually put his phone. 

But even after replaying the sequence of his actions from when he got up to when he left the house for the umpteenth time, Gon still couldn't recall that exact memory which he needed the most! 

The spiky-haired boy stopped running as he reached a red traffic light and rest his hands on his knees,  trying to catch his breath. 

 _Come on, come ooon... Stupid brain... Remember!_ **Remember!** Gon wiped the sweat from the back of his neck and propped his hands on his waist. 

While waiting for the cars to pass, he stared at the many plasma tv screens placed behind the window of a random shop across the street.  

The weather forecast was being broadcasted on each and every one of them. 

A whirling cyclone was used as a background image and the lady forecaster was presenting details of its location to the community. 

Mother nature's kindness sure didn't last long...

After a while the traffic light turned green for the pedestrians. 

Gon couldn't run as he was surrounded by a huge crowd, so he crossed the street in a rather slow matter.  

 _Where where_ _ **where**_ _did I put it... Think, Gon Freecsss!_ _ **Think!**_ the spiky-haired boy frowned whilst chewing the inside of his cheek. 

 _WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BURIED YOUR PHONE, BOY!?_ echoed the voice of the radio hostess. 

The moment Gon stepped on the sidewalk was the same moment the lights turned red. 

It was also the moment when every sound faded away and time suddenly slowed down. 

Gon's eyes grew wider and wider. 

_WHERE HAVE YOU BURIED YOUR PHONE... BURIED YOUR PHONE... BURIED...WHIRLING CYCLONE..._ _BURIED PHONE..._ _CYCLONE..._

Realization hit him like a kick in the stomach as he made the connection. 

 _"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!_ Gon shouted and clutched his head with both hands, "DON'T TELL ME IT'S IN THE _WASHING MACHINE_!"

Time started moving with a normal pace and the mundane sounds flooded back. 

Some people were startled by Gon's cry and hurriedly walked away, whilst others just stood there and looked at him as tough he was insane. 

The spiky-haired boy didn't even put them into consideration as he just took off. 

That's right! _Hallelujah!_   _He remembered!_  

Gon placed his phone on top of that dirty pile of clothes and covered it with those socks he dropped! 

In the end, he threw all of it―clothes _and_ phone―in the laundry basket.

Gon only prayed that his aunt hasn't used the laundry machine yet, because if she has... 

Well, he was sure the chances of that smart phone actually surviving were close to below zero. 

After a few minutes the boy reached his house.

He turned left, running across the path of the front yard and slammed the door, "AUNT MITOO―" he coughed as his throat was  awfully dry. 

Gon quickly took his shoes off and ran through the kitchen to the laundry compartment with the last drops of strength in his legs. 

A strangled sound came out of his mouth as he saw the water and clothes helplessly spinning in the washing machine. 

 _No... I..._ _I'm too late_ _..._ Gon fell to his knees and crawled to the cleansing box, "Why did it have to end like this... What have I done to deserve this punishment... What, I ask..." 

Gon felt weary _._ His head hurt and he could hear his heartbeat rapidly pounding in his ears... 

Today was a total disaster and all because of a forgotten smart phone...

_How_ _can God be so wicked_ _..._

Well, Gon didn't believe that _God_ actually existed, but he had to blame someone... _Right?_

_"Gon?"_

The spiky-haired boy slowly turned his head to make out the source of the muffled sound. 

"Gon, let me guess," aunt Mito stood at the door frame with hands on her waist, "You came back for this, didn't you?" she took out something from the pocket of her apron. 

Although Gon's vision was blurry and his eyelids became too heavy, he recognized the device in the ginger haired woman's hand. 

It was like a miracle.

The amber-eyed boy realized why he didn't believe in God...

He didn't need to. He already had a savior by his side.

< _Bless you, aunt Mito... Bless you,_ > Gon thought with a mellow smile on his face.   
  


He fainted―   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!^^  
> I really hope you found this chapter fun to read cause it was deifnitely fun to write! (^౪^)/  
> Please tell me what you think by leaving a comment below! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ


End file.
